User blog:Spencerdude95/Batman, the Crusade of Four Armies
Okay, so there's this Elseworld where Batman's ancestors begins a generations long war against Vandal Savage. So my idea is that it's Batman's ancestors and descendants Vs. Dracula, Ra's Al Ghul, and the Order of Saint Dumas. Batman: The Crusade of Four Armies For generations, the Wayne family has been in a long standing war against Ra's Al Ghul, Dracula, and the Dumas family. The Bat Dynasty *Batman (Bruce Wayne), the new head of the Bat Dynasty, whose side of the family had abandonned the Dynasty to live a peaceful life. However, Bruce had chosen to become a vigilante when his parents were murdered by the Order of Saint Dumas. Finding out his origin, he became the Batman. **Batman (William Wayne), a templar who accidentally released Dracula hundreds of years ago and has formed the Bat Dynasty to redeem his family. *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Jim Gordon's daughter who is a massive fan of Batman, who has begun training herself to join the Bat Dynasty. *Batwing (Luke Fox), the son of Lucius Fox who has chosen to be initiated into the Bat Dynasty as revenge for his sister being driven insane. *Batwoman (Kate Kane), a former West Point student who was inspired by Batman into joining the Bat Dynasty to have a goal in life. *Bluebird (Harper Row), a street wise woman who has been manipulated into becoming a member of the League of Assassins as vengeance for her mother, but had instead taken to the Bat Dynasty. *Catwoman (Selina Kyle), a former thief whose skill had earned the eyes of the League of Assassins, who quickly recruited her. But due to an infatuation for Bruce Wayne, she betrayed the organization to be with him. *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli), the daughter of the Bertinelli crime family, her entire family was executed in a mob hit, making her into a vigilante on the mob. She joined the Bat Dynasty due to a kinship she feels for the Dynasty. *Nightwing (Dick Grayson), a former circus acrobat whose parents were murdered by the mafia. Feeling sympathy for the boy, Bruce had allowed the boy to live in his mansion, training him into the Bat Dynasty. *Orphan (Cassandra Cain), the daughter of Lady Shiva who has been brainwashed into serving the League of Assassins. After her free will is restored, she willingly joins the Bat Dynasty. *Robin (Damian Wayne), the biological son of Bruce and Talia. Raised to be the heir of the League of Assassin's, he finds that he prefers his father's methods over his mother's methods. *Red Hood (Jason Todd), a homeless kid who had managed to strip the Batmobile of it's tires, he had earned Bruce's respect and had started being trained in the Bat Dynasty. However, the Joker had kidnapped him, tortured him, and murdered him. He was resurrected by the League of Assassins to become a weapon, but he came back briefly insane and became an enemy of all the factions, until Bruce was able to redeem him. *Red Robin (Tim Drake), a child prodigy and athlete, Tim was able to identify each member of the Bat Dynasty and eventually began training in the Bat Dynasty, even becoming Bruce's adopted son after his family was murdered. *Spoiler (Stephanie Brown), the daughter of Arthur Brown, she has chosen to "spoil" his fun by joining the Bat Dynasty. *Lucius Fox, one of Bruce Wayne's closest allies, crafting gadgets for him to use in his crusade. *Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family's loyal butler, whose family has served the Wayne family for generations. *Jim Gordon, a police commissioner who is investigating the bat vigilantes in his city. The Cult of the Forsaken *Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel), a therapist who has fallen in love with the Joker. *Joker, a mad serial killer that becomes Dracula's most loyal servant. *Dracula, the first vampire who wishes to take over the world. The League of Assassins *Bane, a man who is obsessed with breaking Batman. *Clayface (Basil Karlo), a washed out actor who is exposed to a chemical that makes him a shape shifter. *Killer Croc (Waylon Jones), a man with a skin condition that makes him a lizard monster. *Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom), a scientist who was turned into a monster to be a weapon. *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries), a scientist who has an exosuit who is trying to save his wife. *Penguin (Oswald Cobblepott), a gangster who has aligned himself with the League. *Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley), a botanist who attempted to find a way to improve plants but was mutated in the process. *Ra's Al Ghul, the immortal leader of the League of Assassins. *Riddler (Edward Nygma), an arrogant genius who wishes to prove to Batman that he is smarter. *Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane), a mad scientist who experiments in fears. *Talia Al Ghul, a daughter of Ra's Al Ghul who is a lover of Bruce. *Two Face (Harvey Dent), a friend of Bruce who went insane after half of his face was burnt off. *Hush (Tommy Elliot), Bruce Wayne's childhood friend who has come to hate Bruce. *Lady Shiva, a chief enforcer of the League. *Hugo Strange, a doctor at Arkham Asylum who uses the patients for his mad experiments. *Nyssa Raatko, a daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson), a skilled mercenary who joins the League. The Order of Saint Dumas *Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley), a loyal servant of the Order who has been brainwashed into replacing Batman. *Azrael (Michael Lane), a man of the Order who is slowly becoming more able to resist the brainwashing. *Theo Galavan, the leader of the Order whose family is a branch family of the now dead Dumas family. Category:Blog posts